


Нахуй политику

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt, PWP, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Секс в кулуарах светского приема, непреднамеренное причинение боли, несколько нецензурных слов
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Нахуй политику

Дождавшись, когда за Лирой и Матизом закроется дверь, ведущая из оранжереи на террасу, Кренник раздраженно поморщился, достал портсигар и закурил. Успокоиться не получалось. Лира не должна видеть его таким — взъерошенным, уязвимым, готовым сорваться в любой момент…  
Сзади негромко хлопнула дверь — та, что вела в зал. Какого ситха?!

Окурок полетел в водопад, а рука привычно дернулась к кобуре, но бластера на месте не оказалось. Ну да, официальный прием, оружие сдать дроиду на входе, охрану оставить там же. А вот и звезда сегодняшнего приема — Тэйна Йола, сенатор от системы Шили.

В левой руке, на запястье которой болтался клатч, госпожа сенатор держала изящные туфельки на шпильках. В правой руке опасно балансировали два бокала с красным вином. У тогрут красивые длинные пальцы. И все остальное тоже… красивое.

— Это что сейчас было?

— Просто зашла. — Тогрута аккуратно сложила у порога туфельки и клатч и ослепительно улыбнулась, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.

— Вы не знали, коммандер, что мы, охотники, предпочитаем ходить босиком?

«Охотники? Ах да, тогруты — хищники. А я, надо полагать, добыча».

Она подошла ближе, не глядя под ноги и все же аккуратно миновав все осколки.

— Честно? Не знал. Но на вопрос вы не ответили.

— Мы не договорили, коммандер.

— Разве? — Кренник нахмурился. — Вы отказали в госконтрактах достаточно определенно, сенатор.

— Вы помните, кто нам помешал, — тогрута тоже сердито свела брови. — И знаете, зачем он это сделал.

— Знаю. Что дальше?

Удерживая его взгляд, Тэйна отдала один бокал ему, а второй — пригубила сама, с наслаждением слизнув алые капельки с жемчужно-серых губ. Чуть раскосые зеленые глаза внимательно смотрели поверх бокала. Тонкая ткань платья красиво обрисовывала высокую грудь. Не самая располагающая обстановка для деловой беседы — и тогрута это знала.

Кренник ожидал продолжения, медленно потягивая вино.

— К госконтрактам мы вернемся позже, — обрадовала сенатор, доверительно понизив голос и слегка коснувшись его плеча. — А сейчас… знаете, я часто слышу здесь от людей одно словечко, как я понимаю, не совсем приличное, но моменту соответствует.

Минутная пауза и затем — усмешка.

— В общем, сейчас — нахуй политику. Вот просто нахуй.

— Согласен. Что взамен? — иронически поинтересовался Кренник, ставя недопитый бокал на пол. Можно бы на перила, ограждающие водопад, но одно неловкое движение — и… На сегодня битой посуды, пожалуй, хватит. И политики — тоже. До завтра.

Тогрута пристроила свой бокал на какую-то декоративную хрень, увитую мерцающими лианами, и мечтательно сощурилась, поводя кончиками лекку.

— Полное доверие. Вы знаете, чего хотите…

Его расстегнутый пояс упал, звякнув пряжкой. Сверху упало боа.

— И знаете, чего хочу я.

Китель и накидку он скинул сам, оставшись в майке без рукавов. Достали уже эти шуточки о жеваном бантой плаще. А платье госпожи Йолы, похоже, из немнущегося синтешелка. Предусмотрительно.  
Разрез упомянутого платья позволял добраться до всех стратегически важных мест и убедиться в отсутствии трусиков и горячем желании взаимности. Политика определенно была готова прогуляться по ранее озвученному адресу. Впрочем, кто бы возражал.

— Давно ищу горячего парня, — шепнула Тэйна в перерывах между поцелуями, — тут у вас с этим почему-то сложно…

Ее длинные горячие пальцы забрались в расстегнутые брюки, медленно, с наслаждением огладили и сжали возбужденный член, дразня сочащийся смазкой кончик.

— Хочу тебя. Сейчас. Возьми — горячо и жестко, как я люблю. Как хочешь ты…

Он хотел немедленно и быстро — не смущала даже крайне ненадежная опора пятой точки партнерши о перила ограждения. Лететь вниз, если что, примерно два уровня. Задачка на любителя экстремальных удовольствий — но это ничего…

Крепко держа тогруту за бедра, он наконец вошел и почти сразу начал двигаться — размашисто и достаточно резко, но ей нравилось: ахая и постанывая, она с готовностью подавалась навстречу, подстраиваясь под ритм. Так нравилось ей. Так нравилось ему.

Едва он кончил, Тэйна сладострастно выгнулась — Кренник даже испугался, что сейчас тогрута потеряет равновесие и они вместе свалятся в водопад, — но она удержалась, по большей части неприлично сказать, на чем. Тут же подалась вперед, исступленно и горячо целуя его шею и ключицы — и, наконец, застонав, в экстазе впилась зубами ему в плечо.

От боли и неожиданности Кренник выдохнул всего одно слово на джеонозианском, которое сенатор, по счастью, не поняла. Слово обозначало королеву улья на пике цикла размножения.

Тэйна испуганно вскрикнула.

— Я не хотела! Прости, пожалуйста!..

Растерянные глаза, алые капли уже не вина, а крови, стекающие с серых губ. Ситх, а ведь… красиво.

— Сегодня и мне хотелось кусаться, — неловко пошутил он, обнимая испуганную сенаторшу — однако та к шуткам была не расположена.

— Подожди, сейчас…

В следующий миг, к немалому изумлению Кренника, тогрута несколько раз от души лизнула прокушенное плечо — как нексу, вылизывающая детенышей. Ну да, тогруты хищники, хоть и не из кошачьих.

После этой странной медицинской процедуры Тэйна метнулась к порогу и решительно вытряхнула на пол содержимое клатча. Флакончики, платочки, кисточки, веер, планшет… как это все влезает в миниатюрную сумочку?

— Вот! — с торжеством провозгласила тогрута, извлекая из кучи барахла помятую упаковку бакта-пластырей. Еще раз лизнув пострадавшее плечо, она налепила пластырь на рану — и, наконец, улыбнулась.

— Вот так. — На губах еще алели следы крови. Хотелось снова целовать эти губы, чувствуя на языке терпкое вино, соленую кровь и неповторимую сладость этой горячей, сильной, красивой хищницы… Снова желанной.

— Хочу еще, — шепнула Тэйна, прикрыв глаза. — И ты хочешь, я знаю.

Она по-кошачьи подставилась под его ладонь, оглаживающую упругие ягодицы. Платье, к слову сказать, действительно выдержало задорную еблю, не помявшись.

— Хочешь сзади, да? Возьми.

Разумеется, он не стал отказываться


End file.
